Tapping saddles are used in fluid bearing conduits to support an extension pipe positioned in close proximity to and in alignment with a hole tapped in a main supply conduit. The tapping sleeve is typically provided in two sections adapted for attachment to the main supply conduit, with one sleeve section including the extension pipe, or side branching outlet. The outer sleeve sections are disposed around the main conduit and are secured together by means of bolts or welded-on studs. Various gasket arrangements are disposed between the two tapping saddle sleeves and the main conduit about the side opening in the conduit. The inner and outer surfaces of these types of gaskets are typically provided with an O-ring concentrically disposed adjacent to and about the aperture in the main conduit for providing a seal between the tapping saddle sleeves and the main conduit. These types of gasket arrangements have offered only limited sealing capability in prevent leaks in the tapping saddle installation. Examples of tapping saddle arrangements can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 873,689; 3,471,176; 3,840,255; 4,018,464; 4,059,291; 4,350,371; 4,708,373; 4,895,397; and 5,040,828.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a branch gasket for a tapping sleeve or saddle in a fluid conduit which includes a hydraulic lip, a steel ring reinforcing insert and a double O-ring seal on its inner and outer surfaces. This invention further contemplates a mat gasket for a tapping saddle having a steel ring reinforcing insert, a concentric rib seal on its inner surface, and a double O-ring seal on its outer surface.